Some cars were parked in the toy store parking lot. 7 more cars park at the toy store. Now there are 54 cars in the parking lot. How many cars were parked at the toy store at the beginning?
Explanation: The number of cars parked at the store at the beginning is the difference of the number parked now and the number that came and parked earlier. The difference is $54 - 7$ cars. $54 - 7 = 47$ cars.